


Куда угодно

by Kress



Series: Посудная лавка [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Russian Revolution RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: Сейчас трудно поверить, что когда-то Маруся могла казаться мне такой чужой.





	Куда угодно

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые фразы напрямую заимствованы из воспоминаний Александры Измайлович.

Я просыпаюсь от стука собственных зубов. Не чувствую ни рук, ни ног. Подушка влажная: я растопила своим дыханием лёд, образовавшийся за ночь на стене. В комнате темно; бросаю взгляд на окно – там слой льда толщиной в несколько пальцев. Да, пришла зима с её жестокими холодами…  
Я переворачиваюсь на другой бок и наблюдаю, как возле маленькой железной печки возится Маруся, ставит огромный самовар-«дяденьку». Она самая горячая из нас – во всех смыслах. Она говорит самые пламенные речи, и от неё пышет жаром даже в самые холодные ночи, потому что она больна чахоткой. Фельдшер предупреждал меня, что я не должна спать с ней в одной кровати, что я могу заразиться. Мне всё равно: во-первых, я вечница, а во-вторых, я люблю Марусю.  
Она закрывает заслонку печки и оборачивается. Внезапно я почему-то вспоминаю нашу первую встречу.  
«Спиридонова!» – прошептал кто-то, и мои подруги рванулись вперёд. Я тоже инстинктивно сделала несколько шагов к ней, но, подойдя, так же инстинктивно отшатнулась. Холодная чужая далёкость, плотно сжатые губы неприятно удивили меня. Однако самое большое впечатление на меня произвели её глаза: ни одной искорки жизни не светилось в них, но и мертвы они тоже не были – виднелась какая-то большая тайна, глубоко-глубоко запрятанная…  
Сейчас трудно поверить, что когда-то Маруся могла казаться мне такой чужой. Даже если я так и не проникла до конца в её душу, я знаю каждый уголок её тела.  
\- Возвращайся сюда, - шепчу я. – Так долго ещё до рассвета!  
Она тяжело опускается на край койки.  
\- Грустно что-то, Саня…  
Несгибаемая Спиридонова редко впадает в уныние, но сейчас, кажется, именно такой случай. Я приподнимаюсь, обхватываю её шею онемевшими от холода руками, заставляю её лечь рядом со мной. Крепко обнимаю, уткнувшись холодным носом в пылающую щёку.  
\- Ну, что ты?  
И Маруся лихорадочно шепчет:  
\- Где-то там миллионы людей так же, как мы живут. Как мы сейчас! Какая же это масса, Саня!.. И ничто не может быть святее, могучее и прекраснее массы этой, встающей за свои права! Надо бежать, дорогая, - бежать и поднимать народ! Мы действовали неправильно, уничтожали отдельных людей, а надо лишь донести нашу идею до большинства!  
Я пожимаю плечами: ничего нового она не сказала, а попытки «поднять народ» я наблюдала всю нашу долгую дорогу в Акатуй. На этих коротких встречах доселе лежавшая пластом Маруся оживала, говорила с людьми, улыбалась, отвечала им на бесконечные вопросы, и то горячей страстностью звенел ее голос, то тихой лаской. Но я видела, как после каждой встречи ещё зловещее горели на щеках два красных пятна, видела, как сплошь покрывались кровью ее платки, как плясала вся правая сторона ее лица. Целуя, я умоляла её не выходить к ним, не хотела позволить ей сгореть, но понимала всю бесполезность этих просьб.  
\- Ты побежишь со мной? – горячая рука Маруси крепко сжимает мою замёрзшую руку, и, несмотря на свои сомнения, я отвечаю таким же уверенным пожатием.  
\- Куда угодно.


End file.
